Dark Dancer
by shy105984763542321
Summary: Soul and Maka. The golden duo of DWMA, well, along with the other 'famous 5'. Best friends who know everything about eachother. Maka knows about Souls' family, Soul knows about Maka's reason for hating her father, and they know everything inbetween. Or do they? [Maka has a secret. A dark, dark secret. And she will do anything to keep Soul from finding out.


_"No. Don't go there, David!" Anna screamed, clenching her hands. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away. "Listen, babe-"David began, stopping when he received a sharp pain to the side of his face. Anna had slapped him. "No! I'm not going to listen! All you ever say is-"_

**"Maka!"**

"Ah!" Maka Albarn turned to face the annoyance that had made her jump in the air and squeal. The result was the same as always, and the _familiar_ crimson eyes widened as the _familiar_ gesture of the hardback novel came down upon his head. "God, Maka, why do you have to do that every time?" Soul whined. "That one really hurt!" Maka watched her partner rub his head and snorted. "Good. You always interrupt me when I'm reading, Soul." It was her turn to whine. "I was just at a cool part!" He glared. "That's my word."

"Two can share, idiot."

"Brat."

"Moron."

Soul groaned in exasperation. "Whatever. I only came here to give you your mail."

**_Mail_**.

Maka jumped up, her book falling to the floor with a thump. "Mail? From my mom?" Her green eyes shined bright, and the amount pure innocence in Maka's voice made Soul sigh. Her smile dropped. "No, it's from the academy." He held out the letter, and with shaky hands, Maka took it. Soul began walking towards his room, pausing at the door. "Sorry, Maka." And then he left her to open the letter in her own privacy. Soul wasn't one to snoop. Not really. Because that just wasn't cool. _And if I'm anything, _Soul thought_, it'd be cool. _

Maka looked at the letter in her hands. It was black, like all academy letters were, with a red seal resembling Lord Deaths face. Her name was written sharply, neatly, in white ink. Two spots were darker than the rest, joined by a third wet spot. Why couldn't it have been her mom? Maka wondered. Why did it have to be the school? It had been almost 12 months since her moms' last card.

Where was she now?

Why didn't she send one yet?

Was she okay?

_I don't have time for that. There's no use denying the inevitable, I have to open this letter now, or I'm in trouble. _Maka remembered that the color of ink on the envelope indicated the importance. White happened to be urgent. Tearing the seal with her thumb, she revealed the letter inside. And upon reading the first few words, two things happened.

First, she dropped the letter.

Second, she screamed.

_"Soul….." Maka chanted. "Soul….let go…the darkness is great." Her black eyes seeped into his. Grabbing his miester by the shoulders, he began to shake her. "C'mon Maka! This isn't you!" A black tear slipped down her porcelain face as Maka reached up to stroke Souls cheek. "See, that's the sad part. This IS me." She began to slowly lean in, fluttering her eyelashes. Her lips puckered, and were only a hairs length away. "S…o..u..l.."_

Soul sat up straight in his bed, a cold sweat dotting his face and bare chest. His crimson eyes widened.

**Maka**.

Without even bothering to put on a shirt, he jumped off of his bed, and crashed through his bedroom door, knocking the door off its' hinges. The sight before him was a scary scene, possibly scarier than the nightmare. Maka was backed against the wall, hands gripping the floor, face hidden behind her hair. _Huh? _Soul stood up straight. "Maka, what are you d-"A sound came from across the room. A small, light, short sound that only lasted a second.

_It was a Whimper. And it had come from __his__ miester. _

"Maka…" He breathed. Slowly walking towards her, Soul grew worried. This was _Maka_, he was talking about. The girl that _defeated_ the _Kishin._ He knelt down to her level, and kneeling before her made his worry only grow. "S-soul?" His gaze drifted to her face, which was darkened by the shadow of her hair. _I can't get a good look at her!_ Soul mentally screamed. _How am I supposed to help her if I can't see her face? Maybe I can get her attention_…. "Hey Maka, I'm right here. Me? Soul? The coolest partner ever?" He added cockily. A shiver rocked Maka's body. _ Maka, what happened to you?_ His eyes searched her all over, trying to find any indication of what he could do to help. Help. What that all he was ever good for? Helping and watching. That's all he ever did. But watching seemed to be enough as Soul watched Maka raise her shaky hand, and conveniently place it exactly where Souls heart would be. Soul raised his hand, covering the girls' shaking one. "The letter, Soul. The letter." Her voice was weak. Souls' eyes widened.

A _letter_?

A stupid piece of parchment was the cause of _this_?

Soul stood up quickly, looking around. _I bet it was her dad._ Soul thought bitterly. Maka had acted like this only once before. _Damn guy. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?_ Soul had found her crying over a picture, scratched and a little worse for the wear, of Spirit, Maka's mother, and Maka. He had taken her in his arms, and fallen asleep with her. _One of these days, I'm going to kill that man-whore. Death-scythe or not. _

"S...oul…" Maka whimpered once more. He stopped his search, turning around to face her. "What is it, Maka?" Slowly, Maka raised her head. The curtain of hair concealing her gaze before dropped, revealing Maka's eyes. Time seemed to stop, to Soul, at least. Maka's usually bright green eyes were darkened. They looked grey, like a mix of the thin white and black stripes on his loathed pin striped suit. Tears swam in those dark eyes of hers, and the pure fear that shown through them would make even a Kishin quiver. It sure did for Soul. And when Maka opened her mouth, Soul was positive what came out would terrify him. The wail echoed through the walls of their small apartment.

_"__**They want me to dance!"**_

Hey! I just wanted to say thats for reading! If you could, a review would be much apprieciated! I'd love to know what you think!

Love, Mayan


End file.
